


Possession

by kcxtreme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Body Possession, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: It was the same as every other night: he would come into his room in the war god's body just to have his way with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly started shipping Heffie and the evil titan lord...yeah.

 

He heard it again.

The closing of the door, the footsteps against the marble flooring, the flickering of flames along the walls, the creaking of the bed – his bed – before sensing that shadow looming over him for nth time.

But Hephaestus doesn't do anything; he let the intruder roam those eyes at his sleeping form, shivering every time that gaze landed on sensitive skin. Because no matter what he did, no matter how many traps he set in his own home, the unwelcome visitor – or was he? – always got what he wanted from these nightly ordeals.

He couldn't help but let out a faint gasp when he felt those eyes on his hip - where a purplish mark could be seen - and the feigned sleep he was hiding himself with cracked easily under that soft chuckle. It made his skin crawl and his body shiver at the thought of what was about to happen yet again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the candlelit bedroom, before noticing at the corner of his eye the one looming over him. He saw the wicked smile plastered on that face, that face of his brother, that face of the war god - Ares.

He winced when the other shifted, and he could now clearly see the latter's face. He won't deny that the god was handsome, and even with the title of being the least liked Olympian, he was still one of the most sought after among the women. Just seeing the scar on his right eye could make any nymph swoon.

But he wasn't fooled, no, this wasn't his annoying older brother, because from that gaze by itself, someone lay more sinister behind those eyes.

He watched him smirk before opening that mouth - which he hated, but was slowly becoming addicted to – and a different yet powerful voice came out from them.

"Dear Hephaestus~"

 _Cronus_ he silently thought, because he wouldn't dare say it out loud. He wouldn't dare utter the name of the feared titan lord, father of the first gods, and the once ruler of the land.

He felt a hand on his shoulder before being pushed down so he was now on his back, face to face with the titan-possessed god.

"Did you miss me?"

 _No_ he wanted to say, but he just stared into those eyes, hoping for a bit of mercy.

Cronus only chuckled, before dipping his head and whispering into his ear "Well I missed you,  _dearly~_ "

Hephaestus wouldn't move an inch and silently prayed to any higher being out there to end these occurring nights, but he knew it was useless, and the outcome would always be same: before the break of dawn, the titan would've had his way with him, and he'd be left breathless under his touches.

"Shall we?"

The god of fire could only close his eyes as he felt those hands began to touch him. They roamed around his clothed body, fingers feeling hot even under his  _chiton_ , and every time they passed a delicate part, he couldn't help but give a soft moan to their owner.

His breath hitched when he felt those rough lips on his neck, trailing them down before returning to tease and suck the flesh, leaving another batch of marks for the god to hide behind his hooded scarf in broad daylight. He tried to muffle his voice, but when the titan bit a tender spot on his neck, he gasped and his hands gripped the sheets beneath him.

He didn't know how many times this has happened: days, weeks, months, he lost count. He won't be surprised if they were nearing the anniversary mark, and the thought almost made him shudder.

But when, how, and why did the titan lord suddenly desired him, he didn't know.

Chaos he never even met the guy in the first place. Their first meeting was the same as every other night: pinning him down against his bed while already possessing the war god's body. And all he knew about him was that he's evil, and that his children destroyed him before banishing him along with the other titans to Tartarus.

Nevertheless, he didn't dare tell anyone of these nightly "escapades" he was having with him. He couldn't just raise his hand in one of their council meetings and bluntly say "I'm being molested by grandpa – yes, the evil overlord – in Ares' body."

He would just embarrass himself.

As to why his brother – of all the living being out there, honestly - it was simple really. From Cronus' account, among the gods he found Ares easy to possess. His sons were out of the question, so he had to choose from the younger Olympians and the war god was the best choice - and had the robust body.

Hephaestus gasped sharply as those wandering hands finally found their way underneath his clothes and to his dusky peaks. The titan had deliberately avoided them whenever his hands went to his chest, and even if he didn't touch them they were already hard from the sweet caress he was being given.

He felt him pinching one of them and then rubbing it to soothe the soreness before repeating the action. The fire god was now panting softly from the languid strokes; he never knew he had sensitive buds until those fingers touched them.

"Look at you, we're just starting but you're already a mess." said Cronus with a grin while kneading one of his peaks. "You must love it when I play with them." 

The god of forge could only whimper in response before the titan held his chin and made him look at him.

"I don't know how you captivated me, but I'll make sure you won't ever forget every single night I ravish you, dear Hephaestus~" 

He was then pulled in for a deep kiss and felt the other's mouth moved against his, making him feel hotter and dizzier than before. His lips then felt that tongue forcing their way inside and started playing with his own - their hot breaths and saliva mixing with one another.

The god couldn't help but feel weak not only from their heated kiss but from what he said. No one, not even the women he'd been with ever wanted or even looked at him the way the other was looking at him, as if he was the most desirable being that ever lived.

Whenever he came upon someone, the first thing he often saw in their eyes was pity – pity for having a face like his. But truth be told, the fire god wasn't that ugly. His body's weak and often ill, but unpleasant to the eyes? Not really. For the only reason as to why most of the gods considered him so was because of the face he was born with. His left side looked like it was burned, but nonetheless he was young and attractive, with a toned body to match gained from all those labor at the forge.

As for the titan, the disfigurement didn't repulse him; it's what actually got him interested in the blacksmith in the first place. The scar made him stood out from the rest of the so-called "perfect" Olympians.

When they parted, Hephaestus wasn't given the chance to regain his breathing when the other assaulted his neck again and those strong hands began caressing his now naked, flushed body.

He didn't know when he was removed from his clothing and that they were now scattered on the floor. The titan on the other hand was already naked from the start since whenever he possessed Ares in his sleep, often the latter slept only with his loincloth, and that made things easier for him.

As Cronus went lower to taste and bite those tender flesh, Hephaestus had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. As much as he didn't want to admit, the ex-king knew how to use both his "borrowed" hands and mouth. At this point his body felt really hot - even for a fire god himself - and was already aching with need, especially the one between his thighs.

He gave a sharp cry when he felt him bit the bruised skin on his hip – a mark of ownership for the titan lord - and the mixture of pain and pleasure almost made him tear up. He then noticed the other was now watching him with a smirk on his face - technically on the war god's face.

He still didn't know exactly what to feel in being pleasured by the evil titan while using his loathed brother's body to do the pleasuring. Once he was curious about his real appearance, so he went to the palace's archives and fortunately found an old scroll where he saw a sketch of the elder being in his youth.

And he had to admit, his grandfather was hot.

Evil hot.

He was snapped from his thoughts with his own voice when Cronus took hold of his throbbing member and started fondling it. 

"I almost forgot about this." he purred.

The war god's hands were rough and with each stroke of the hardened flesh produced more friction, making Hephaestus almost sob from the sheer sensation. The elder captured his lips with his and was given another tantalizing kiss while continuing to touch him.

When Cronus pulled away, the god's breathing was now short and rugged, with the frequent moans escaping his lips whenever the other squeezed him. His own hands almost turned red from clutching his sheets, and just when he was about to reach his climax, the hand stopped and he whimpered from the sudden lack of contact.

"I apologize for ruining the fun, but, I've noticed that ever since we started these "activities" of ours, I'm often the one giving the satisfaction." the older titan said before smirking at him. "Won't you return the favour?"

Hephaestus' eyes automatically glanced at the other shaft between them, as if they already knew what the ex-lord was talking about, and he felt nervous seeing the size of it.

He had long ago accepted that his brother's manhood was big, but it still hit whatever remaining pride he had left.

The god of the forge didn't want to know his reaction if he denied him so he slowly sat up and faced Cronus, who was now the one propped up against the pile of pillows, waiting for him to do what he was expected to do.

He gulped as he once again eyed the hardened member before holding it and slowly taking it in his mouth. He heard him sigh as he engulfed the head and decided to start from there. He licked the tip, tasting the white liquid coming out from the slit before he began sucking it with his lips. 

This was his first time giving head, and the only thing assuring him that he was doing a good job was when the titan would groan from time to time.

He was now swirling his tongue around the flesh, while biting and swallowing at the same time. He then unintentionally made eye contact with him and his cheeks went red when Cronus gave him a conceited smile. He closed his eyes and just continued with what he's doing, hoping that the ex-lord would just finish already. 

It's a good thing his walls were soundproof so no one can hear them - specifically him since he's the one often making the noise - and he was now glad he lived alone even if he was still married to Aphrodite. They didn't live together because she found his building too plain and boring for her taste.

Thinking about his wife made him feel more ashamed of himself. Up 'til now he felt guilty sleeping with those women in the past – even if he did that out of loneliness and the fact that she was cheating on him with the possessed god on his bed – and had made an oath to himself to become a faithful husband.

But alas, a hundred years later here he was, sucking another guy's manhood, breaking that silent vow of his. Though he won't deny that he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his brother's erection in his-

He had Ares' dick in his mouth!

The sudden - very evident - realization made him want to puke and he couldn't control it any longer. When he was about to take it out, the titan came hard and he was forced to swallow the first trail of cum before quickly pulling away. He coughed and wiped his lips, feeling somewhat now disgusted with that body fluid in his mouth.

He heard Cronus hum and saw his eyes closed while his head’s propped up with one hand on the pillows. 

"Mmm~ that was very good. Those lips of yours aren’t just good for making delicious sounds." he spoke, before slightly opening his eyes. "Lay down now, on your front."

Hephaestus obeyed, laying himself down on the bed, before clutching and burying his face on a pillow. He felt the bed shifted as the titan placed himself behind him and started rubbing his backside. He sighed at the feeling and his eyes began to feel heavy from the weariness. When slumber almost took him, his eyes snapped open when he felt something prodding his entrance. His body quivered as two fingers went in and began moving inside him, feeling his inner walls squeeze those intrusive digits.

He could sense the other grinning and heard him say "Looks like I don't need to prepare you. Your body is always prepared for me."

The blacksmith just mewled before feeling those fingers retract from him and his backside was pulled up. Before he could even anticipate what's about to happen, Cronus suddenly slammed inside him, making him cry out and see stars from the abrupt pain coursing through his body.

He swore he heard the titan laugh quietly, obviously enjoying the pain he inflicted. He should have expected this though - the guy could be a sadist sometimes.

As the pain gradually ebbed away, he felt his knees buckling, but the other held his hips and began pulling his "borrowed" manhood out before pushing all the way back in. Hephaestus trembled as the titan went in and out of his lower hole, and as the pace quickened every time he shoved back inside him, his huffs turned into pants, with the occasional moans mixed between them.

When his sweet spot was hit, a sob escaped his lips as he lurched forward, but Cronus jerked him back with a thrust, and the blacksmith felt his body turned to mush. His legs almost gave out when the titan started pumping his leaking member but the hand on his waist prevented them. He then felt that sensitive spot on his left shoulder being bitten, making his eyes roll back and cling to his pillow like a lifeline while the other continued ramming inside him. 

Cronus then suddenly pulled out before flipping him on his rear and plunging back in to the hilt, and the god's shout filled the room when his sweet -  _sweet_  - spot was hit again, and again, and again, until he lost count and the only thing he felt that moment was Cronus', Ares', whoever's godhood inside him.

He then felt those lips brush against his ear and husked "Once I get my body and throne back, I'll spare you god of fire. In the morning you shall serve me and my brethren with your skilled hands, but when night falls," He felt his smile turn wicked. "I shall serve your body~"

Hephaestus felt so powerless – so powerless from those words alone - and all that was heard from him were moans and gasps from the intense pleasure he was receiving. After a few more thrusts from the titan king, his back arched when he reached his climax and for a moment he saw white as he came hard onto his brother's body. The said body also came inside him, filling him with that sacred seed of the war god.

He couldn't remember what happened the next few seconds of euphoria and just saw himself gone limp on his bed, eyes in a daze while his breathing returned to normal. He felt the bed move, and with lidded eyes he glanced at the titan-possessed god sat up straight, his back facing him.

Out of tiredness, he imagined Ares strutting down the palace hallways, feeling great as if he just had the best sex in his entire immortal life, which he did, with whom they mocked as the ugly and weak god of fire.

Cronus turned his head and gave him that infamous smirk of his that matched the scar on his right eye. "My time in this body is almost up, but as always," He dipped his head and the god felt those lips linger on his cheek and whispered to him "I shall return."

Slowly, his eyes started to close as he watched him stand up from the bed and faced him again, and before slumber finally took him, he heard him part with that deep and powerful voice of his.

"Sweet dreams, _grandson~_ "

And he did.


End file.
